Días de escuela
by javi-sempai
Summary: UA mismo instituto mismos personajes pero diferente trama Hiruma y Mamori se conocen en diferentes circunstancias Mamori es la lider de las porristas del instituto y Hiruma es uno de los quarterback de instituto mas talentosos y mas popular entre las chicas HirumaXMamori
1. Primer dia de clases

Días de escuela

_Pensamientos_

-Dialogo-

**(notas de autor)**

**Aclaraciones: **

**Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece si me perteneciera Hiruma seria mío xD**

**Este es un fic de un universo alterno **

**Espero que lo disfruten es mi primer fic**

Era un día Lunes por la mañana en el instituto Deimon donde se podía ver una hermosa chica de cabello castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos azules y a lo lejos un chico de cabello castaño se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el instituto.

-Sena hasta que al fin llegas, rápido veamos si quedaste en el instituto- decía sonriente la chica.

-jejeje espero que haya quedado, después de todo estudie mucho contigo Mamori-nee-chan- dijo Sena a su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Ambos amigos fueron a ver si Sena quedo o no en el instituto.

-Oh! Mira Sena te han aceptado en el instituto ¡muchas felicidades Sena!-dijo Mamori abrazando a Sena

-Mamori-nee-chan ¿Qué opinas si me uniera a algún club? No se es que me gustaría unirme a un club deportivo como… futbol americano

En ese momento un aura oscura y tenebrosa se acerca

-YAA-HAA! Ya tenemos un nuevo miembro!-dijo un chico rubio y de cabello alborotado con sonrisa de un verdadero demonio y disparando a diestra y siniestra

-Hiruma! No te atrevas a corromper a este chico! Sena no quiero q entres al club de futbol americano, ya que esa cosa de ahí-apuntando a Hiruma- te ara sufrir

-Oye maldita porrista a quien le llamas "cosa" además tu no puedes decir si se unirá o no esa decisión es del jodido enano-

-_¿maldita porrista? ¡ah! Es cierto Mamori-nee-chan es la líder de las porristas-_pensaba Sena mientras Hiruma y Mamori comenzaban una pelea

-A ti te llamo "cosa" idiota y deja de llamarme "maldita porrista" tengo nombre sabes!-

-Pero que mujer tan escandalosa has salido estúpida porrista kekeke-decía Hiruma mientras embozaba una sonrisa de demonio-

-Agh! IDIOTA, IMBECIL, TARADO! –la chica estaba que echaba humo de la cabeza- Ven Sena vayámonos de de aquí

-Mamori-nee-chan no te preocupes estaré bien quiero entrar al equipo –el chico mostraba una sonrisa a su amiga

-Sena… bien pero si el idiota de Hiruma te llega a hacer algo tu solo dime ¿esta bien?

-si si jejeje-dijo Sena con sudor en la cabeza

-kekeke bien enano ve al campo ahí un gordo te entregara la información que necesitas para las pruebas-

Sena se va al campo en busca de lo que Hiruma le dijo. Ahora Hiruma esta solo con Mamori.

-Oye espero que no le hagas nada malo a Sena, si le llega a pasar algo te juro q te mato-Mamori se da media vuelta y se retira-

En ese momento Hiruma la queda observando cómo se va y si darse cuenta se fija en su trasero

_-kekeke la maldita porrista tiene un gran carácter y aparte de eso un exquisito cuerpo… ¿eh? Pero qué rayos digo kekeke creo que el primer día de clases me está afectando el jodido cerebro- _ el joven quarterback se dirige al campo de entrenamiento pero alguien se interpone en su camino mejor dicho 3 chicas se interponen en su camino

-Youichi-kun! Te extrañe en las vacaciones-una chica rubia de cabello largo y de ojos miel se le tiro encima y lo abrazo del cuello

Con ese acto Hiruma frunció el seño y empujo a la chica

-Maldita desteñida, en primer lugar no tienes el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre y en segundo nunca te me acerques-

-mmm… Hiruma-San no me digas desteñida solo dime Sabana-chan-dijo la chica con cara suplicante

Hiruma solo ignoro a la chica pero las otras dos se le acercaron

-You… Hi-Hiruma-San-la chica estuvo a punto de mencionar su nombre si no hubiera sido por la mirada acecina del chico. Esta chica tenía el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color se llamaba Izumi-Hiruma-san este año nos veremos más seguido quizás algún día no se podamos salir…

-Ni se te ocurra estúpida yo saldré con Hiruma-San-dijo una chica de cabello corto azabache y ojos azules ella se llamaba Lucy

-A ver a ver trió de malditas mujerzuelas **(me acorde de vender de futurama xD) **¿cómo es eso de que estarán más cerca de mí este año? ¿Y quien dice que yo saldré con unas estúpidas como ustedes?

-Bueno es que este año entraremos al equipo de porristas-dijo Izumi- claro si esa arpía de Mamori nos deja entrar jajajaj no me sorprende que no tenga novio es una estúpida-

-Tienes razón es amargada y siempre le busca pelea a nuestro querido Hiruma-san-dijo Sabana

-Yo creo que el año pasado no nos dejo entrar al quipo porque esta celosa de que nosotras seamos más hermosas que ella jajajaj-decía Lucy- pobre tonta nunca estará a nuestro nivel además…-Pero Lucy fue interrumpida por un montón de disparos

-En primera si no entraron al equipo de porristas es porque son unas torpes y unas malditas chicas que solo les importa la jodida apariencia-decía Hiruma muy seriamente- y Segundo ¿están diciendo que ustedes son más hermosas que la maldita porrista? No me hagan reír tiene a todos los chicos del instituto babeando y ustedes lo único que hacen es tirarse encima del primer hombre que ven. La maldita porrista es ruidosa y odio su actitud y somos los peores enemigos pero… yo aun sigo siendo hombre y déjenme decirles que con el físico de ella me caliento mas de lo que pueden imaginar ni ustedes tres juntas lograrían calentarme como ella lo hace kekeke lástima que sea tan molesta y no la pueda usar-el chico puso su típica sonrisa de demonio mientras se iba dejando a las chicas impresionadas.

-_kekeke pero porque mierda defendí a esa estúpida bueno debo admitir que algo de lo que dije no es mentira, además odio mucho mas a esas chicas de lo que la puedo odiar a ella y es muy divertido pelear con la maldita porrista-_el chico pensaba mientras retomaba su camino al campo pero no se dio cuenta que alguien estuvo observando todo lo que paso-

-Oí! Hiruma linda forma de defender a Mamori-chan jajajaj no tenía idea que ella sería capaz de calentarte amigo mío jajajaj-se burla Musashi quien había escuchado todo y visto todo

-Tsk cállate jodido viejo solo lo dije porque esas zorras ya me tenían aburrido y sabia que con ese comentario dejarían de joderme y le buscarían bronca a la maldita porrista kekeke-

-Hiruma tanto odias a Mamori-chan? Ella es una chica muy sináptica no se por qué se llevan tan mal-dijo Musashi a su amigo, Musashi sospechaba que esos dos se gustaban y mucho es decir lo único que hacían era pelear claro pero el notaba que esas peleas significaban algo mas para esos dos casi aseguraba que podía sentir una pequeña tensión sexual en todas esas peleas y no descansaría en paz hasta que esos dos lo reconocieran-

-kekeke es divertido pelear con ella además no me gusta esa actitud que tiene tan de niña buena Tsk-

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio donde se realizaban pruebas de porristas

-Vaya este año hay muchas postulantes eso es muy bueno- dijo Mamori muy feliz y emocionada-

-Lo se pero solo debemos escoger a las mejores amiga y tu lo sabes-le dijo Rei a su amiga.

Rei era la Mejor amiga de Mamori era una chica de cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos azules

-Lo se Rei-chan jejeje…-Mamori paró en seco- hay no ¿no me digas que esas locas quieren entrar al equipo de nuevo?-Mamori vio a las 3 chicas "las fans de Hiruma "–solo quieren entrar para impresionar al idiota de Hiruma-kun como odio a esas chicas-

-Amiga esto me vuele a celos jajajaj-Rei al igual que Musashi notaba que esos dos se gustaban aun que no fuera notorio-

-No digas tonterías Rei-chan Hiruma-kun es un idiota chantajista, malvado, demoniaco, tonto, sexy… ¡eh! Qui- quiero decir IDIOTA UN GRAN IDIOTA! Ahora vamos a hacer las pruebas de porristas-Mamori se sorprendió por eso de que Hiruma era sexy y Rei lo único que hacía era aguantarse una carcajada al ver lo nerviosa que se puso su amiga.

Bien que pase la primera…-dijo Mamori-La señorita Taki Suzuna.

_**Continuara… **_

Espero que le haya gustado mi primer fic HiruMamo :D


	2. Te voy a proteger

Capitulo 2

-Hola soy Taki Suzuna de primer año y espero que me acepten-dijo una chica muy risueña de cabello corto azabache y ojos del mismo color.

-Muy bien Suzuna-chan espero que te esfuerces al máximo-dijo Mamori muy sonriente.

-_esta chica parece un ángel, como me gustaría tener una hermana mayor como ella_ –pensaba Suzuna.

La presentación de Suzuna comenzó y lo hiso bastante bien dejo a Mamori y Rei muy impresionadas.

-Wow! ¡Suzuna-chan eso estuvo fantástico!-Rei grito eufórica.

-Excelente trabajo Suzuna-chan-Mamori le sonrió a la menor-Ahora que pase la señorita Kagura

Kagura era una chica de cabello largo castaño claro y de ojos ámbar…

La presentación empezó y también estuvo bastante bien.

-Excelente trabajo-dijo Mamori dándole una sonrisa-Ahora que pase la Señorita Yukki-

Yukki tenía el cabello castaño oscuro un poco ondulado y ojos café

La presentación de Yukki termino y Mamori se sintió feliz ya que presentía que este año abrían porristas muy buenas además que ya quería conocerlas mejor y convertirse en su amiga aparte de compañera de porristas

-Buen trabajo Yukki-chan. Ahora que pase la señorita Vicky.-Mamori llamo a la siguiente postulante-_me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Sena. Espero que ese idiota de Hiruma-kun no lo esté maltratando._

…**oooOooo…..**

-YA-HA! Muy bien malditos niñatos, me da lo mismo que sea su primer día de clases las pruebas para el equipo serán hoy-al ver que todos se quejaban comenzó a dispararles a todos haciendo que la mayoría se asustara-no se quejen malditos! Ahora les are una de las pruebas más importantes…CERBEROS!

Todos los chicos pusieron cara dubitativa. De repente vieron que un perro demonio se acercaba y todos comenzaron a huir.

Después de un largo rato de pruebas Hiruma les dijo que se podían retirar y que mañana pondría los resultados de los que entraron.

-Oe maldito gordo yo ire a hablar con el director tu ordena todo-le ordeno Hiruma a su amigo Kurita el cual asintió con una sonrisa.

…**oooOooo…..**

-Bien chicas mañana pondré los resultados, si quedaron deben quedarse mañana después de clases para dar todos los detalles-Dijo Mamori muy amablemente

Las chicas se retiraron y Mamori fue a su casillero ya que dejo su uniforme ahí (ya que estaba con el uniforme de porrista).

Pero cuando se iba acercando a su casillero alguien la detuvo…

-Oye Mamori-chan que te parece si nos divertimos un poco?-El que le dijo eso era Hidan, el era conocido por ser un mujeriego ya que solo seducía a las mujeres enamorándolas siendo tierno y cariñoso para después llevárselas a la cama y luego romperles el corazón tenia tez un poco bronceada cabello albino y ojos violetas e iba en tercer año del instituto.

Según el ninguna mujer se resistía a sus encantos pero con Mamori no es así…

-Por favor Hidan-kun puedes apartarte tu presencia me perturba…-dijo Mamori un tanto nerviosa.

Hidan acorralo a Mamori mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la chica, pero Mamori se asusto y le pego una buena patada seguido de un puñetazo.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi!-exclamo la chica. Pero el albino se incorporo rápidamente y la volvió a acorralar.

-Tsk eso me dolió maldita zorra-y comenzó a besarle el cuello de nuevo, Mamori no sabía qué hacer la tenia completamente inmóvil y a esa hora estaban todos en sus respectivas clases.

-Oe maldito canoso suéltala esa no son formas de tratar a una mujer kekeke-Hiruma había aparecido justo a tiempo y tubo el impulso de ayudarla, por mas que Hiruma fuera enemigo de Mamori ella seguía siendo una chica y por lo tanto merecía algo de respeto.

-Ja tienes suerte zorra, pero a la otra no te me escapas nadie sale ileso después de golpearme tan fuerte-y sin mas se retiro tratando de no buscar pelea con el demonio-

Mamori estaba asustada y se dejo caer al suelo con la cabeza mirando al suelo

-Oe jodida porrista ¿no me agradecerás que te salve? Que modales so…-pero Hiruma no termino la frase ya que Mamori comenzó a sollozar.

Mamori se incorporo y quedo frente a Hiruma el cual estaba sorprendido de ver llorar a la chica

-Hiruma…kun… g-gra-gracias por salvarme si no hubieras llegado…-y comenzó a llorar nuevamente

-Tsk no podía dejar que te hiciera algo… ¡Yo soy el único que te puede molestar!-dijo Hiruma dejando a Mamori sorprendida-por esa razón no dejare que nadie te moleste yo soy el único que puede molestarte y joderte la vida escolar ¿entiendes? NO QUIERO QUE MALINTERPRETES EL POR QUE LO AGO MALDITA PORRISTA COME PASTELILLOS-

Mamori quien veía a Hiruma sorprendida cambio su expresión inflo los cahcetes y dijo…

-Como eso de "come pastelillos" Hiruma-kun eres un tarado ahora veo el por que no tienes novia ¡no sabes tratar a las mujeres!-dijo Mamori sacándole la lengua

-¿Y quien dice que necesito una? Son solo un estorbo ahora vete a cambiar estúpida o ¿acaso quieres que otro jodido pervertido venga y se aprobeche de ti? Sabes a la perfeccion que la razón por la que el maldito canoso intento algo contigo fue por el uniforme de porrista que digamos no deja mucho a la imaginación si no te conociera te tacharía de "mujerzuela" kekekekeke-Hiruma iso ese comentario solo para irritarla lo cual consiguió

-Idiota! Hmp solo me ire a cambiar por que llegare tarde a calses no por que tu me lo pidas-y se fue.

Hiruma puso una sonrisa demoniaca al ver que irritarla si funiono y sonrio mas a un al tener una "buena vista" de la muchacha cuando salió **(entenderán que el uniforme de las porristas es una mini falda xD)**

-kekeke jodida porrista como te odio pero solo te protejere por que soy el único que puede hacerte sufrir kekeke-Hiruma trataba e repetirse una y otra vez las razones por las cuales protegería a la joven.

Al termino de clases Hiruma se quedo en el club de futbol americano y en eso entra alguien…

-Tu y yo debemos hablar…

_**Continuara…**_


	3. ¿Celos? No Yo solo cuido lo que es MIO

**¿Celos? No. Yo solo cuido lo que es MIO **

_Al termino de clases Hiruma se quedo en el club de futbol americano y en eso entra alguien…_

_-Tu y yo debemos hablar…_

-Que quieres jodido viejo?-Musashi había entrado con una cara muy seria-

-Casualmente estaba pasando por los casilleros cuando vi una escena que me llamo mucho la atención-Hiruma cambio su cara por una de intriga ¿acaso el viejo habría visto lo que paso con la maldita porrista?

-kekeke y porque me dices esto a mi jodido viejo? –

-No te hagas el tonto Hiruma yo mismo vi cuando defendiste a Mamori-chan y le dijiste que la protegerías déjame decirte que me dejaste impresionado mis sospechas al parecer eran ciertas tu sientes algo por Mamori-chan-Dijo el pateador con una sonrisa ya que estaba feliz que al fin su amigo hubiera "aceptado" los sentimientos que tiene por la chica-

-kekeke no me agás reír creo q no escuchaste TODA la maldita conversación, le dije q la protegería solo por que yo soy el único que puede molestarla y joderla ¿a mi gustarme la maldita porrista? kekeke es lo mas tonto que e escuchado-

-Pues a mi no me engañas Hiruma, primero dices que te calienta y ahora la proteges? Tú estas enamorado-

-CALLATE DE UNA VEZ Y VETE QUE NO QNTIENDES QUE ESA MALDITA PORRISTA ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO!-

-Esta bien Hiruma te dejare de molestar pero recuerda que después será demasiado tarde para recapacitar…-y Musashi se fue dejando al demonio irritado.

Las clases terminaron y todos se iban a sus casas.

Por la noche Mamori se dedico a ordenar la lista de las chicas que fueron aceptadas en el equipo mientras también pensaba en lo ocurrido hoy…

-A ver… las mejores que vimos con Rei fueron Suzuna, Kagura, Yukki y Victoria, definitivamente ellas si estarán en el equipo también hubieron otras 4 chicas que lo hicieron bien y también entraran-Mamori ya había decidido las que entran y las que no-…Las que definitivamente no dejare entrar son esas 3 zorras-dijo Mamori refiriéndose al trió de chicas que persiguen a Hiruma-Esas chicas ya les he dicho que no saben hacer ni una acrobacia bien solo quieren entrar para llamar la atención de Hiruma-kun rayos ¿Por qué no entienden que él nunca les prestara atención… espera un minuto sueno ¿celosa? No, no puede ser…-Mamori estaba confundida y más aun con lo q paso hoy-jeje aun que debo admitir que Hiruma-kun hoy se porto muy bien conmigo y… ¡Argh! En qué rayos piensas Mamori el solo es un chico problemático, idiota, patán, atractivo y sexy… ¡rayos! ¿Qué me está pasando?-

Mientras la castaña seguía peleando consigo misma, un chico demonio estaba en su cama recostado. Al igual que la castaña el estaba pensando en lo ocurrido hoy.

-_Mierda ¿Por qué rayos la ayude? Ahora el jodido viejo y ella pensaran que me importa… pero debo admitir que no me gusto que ese maldito canoso tratara de aprovecharse de la maldita porrista, kekeke debe ser como ya les dije a los dos que lo hice solo porque YO soy el único que puede molestar a __**mi **__maldita porrista-_El chico demonio pensaba todo esto mientras intentaba dormir-_… ¿Pero que ra...? ¿Acaso dije __**mi **__maldita porrista? Mierda creo que el entrenamiento de hoy me afecto en algo aun que… debo admitir que eso de __**mi maldita porrista **__no suena nada mal porque después de todo somos enemigos kekeke por ende no dejare que nadie toque lo que es mío solo yo y únicamente yo puedo, refiriéndome a molestarla claro esta…-_Hiruma al dar por hecho que la porrista era suya por su cabeza pasaron un montón de imágenes un tanto "comprometedoras"-_carajo! Solo es mía por que es mi enemiga solo eso solo eso solo eso ¡Ahhhh! Maldición necesito una ducha fría…-_y sin más que decir el chico demonio fue directo al baño para luego finalmente dormir.

…**oooOooo…..**

Al día siguiente en el instituto Deimon la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban ansiosos ya que ese día sabían si entraban a los clubes que ellos eligieron

-Yupi! Me aceptaron en el equipo de porristas-Suzuna saltaba de alegría ya que entro al quipo de porristas-

-Eh! Yo también entre al equipo de porristas-Kagura estaba impresionada que haya podido entrar y a la vez muy feliz ya que quería conocer a sus demás compañeras-¿Suzuna-chan cierto? Hola soy Kagura un gusto conocerte espero que disfrutemos el estar en el equipo de porristas-

-Muchas gracias Kagura-Suzuna le respondió con una muy amigable sonrisa

-Excelente! Yo también e entrado jejeje ¿y tu Yukki?-Victoria le preguntaba muy emocionada a su amiga-

-si! Entre al equipo! Qué alegría creí que no lo lograría-

-Chicas todas las que han quedado en el equipo favor de esperarnos en el gimnasio-Rei acaba de aparecer frente a las chicas las cuales se van directo al gimnacio.

.

.

.

.

-No puede ser quede en el equipo de futbol americano!-dijo Sena muy sorprendido ya que creía que no lo aceptarían por ser muy bajito-

-FELICIDAD MAX! Entre al equipo!-Monta de primer año era compañero de Sena-

-Felicidades Monta jejeje que bien estaremos juntos en el equipo es bueno que alguien conocido este-dijo muy feliz Sena

**(los demás miembros que están en el equipo son los mismos de la serie ya saben kurita, hermanos ha-ha, komusubi , etc.)**

-Vaya quede en el equipo que bien tu también entraste Fubuki-Dijo un chico de cabello largo y blanco con una mirada serena-

-¡¿De verdad Sesshomaru! ¡qué alegría!-Fubuki era un chico risueño de ojos pardo y cabello negro-

-YA-HA! Muy bien inútiles todos los que quedaron en el equipo se van al campo de entrenamiento! Y los que no quedaron dejen de lloriquear y lárguense antes de que les llene el culo de plomo!-Hiruma al decir aquello logro que todos se fueran inclusive los que no tenían nada que ver con el club de futbol americano-

Pero Fubuki no se fue con los demás ya que algo o mejor dicho alguien le llamo la atención y ese alguien no es nada más y nada menos que nuestra querida castaña.

Hiruma se percato de que el chico se quedo viendo a la castaña que recién llegaba y sintió cierto enfado.

-Oye tu! Mamori-chan? Verdad?-dijo muy sonriente Fubuki mientras se acercaba a la chica-

-eh? Si se te ofrece algo?-Mamori le regalo una cálida sonrisa a Fubuki lo cual lo hiso sonrojar y lo cual molesto un poco a Hiruma-

-_aaaa que debo hacer? Es muy linda…-_Fubuki no podía evitar el ponerse nerviosa ya que la chica era muy linda y a el desde que la vio le atrajo. Fubuki era un chico de 2do año pero era nuevo en el instituto ya que su familia se vino de Osaka a vivir a Tokyo-Etto… Mamori-chan eres una chica muy linda jejeje…

-g..gra..Gracias eeee ¿Fubuki cierto? Jejeje-Mamori se sonrojo un poco por el cumplido aun que se lo decían mucho le llamo la atención como se lo dijo este chico ya que era muy risueño y tierno-

Hiruma quien estaba allí desde hace rato se molesto; primero porque esos dos pusieron cara de idiotas enamorados y lo ignoraron por completo y Segundo… no le gustaba como ese maldito le hacía cumplidos a la maldita porrista.

-Oi imbécil ¿que no me escuchaste? Al campo AHORA-Hiruma se hacerco a los chicos-

-Si iré de inmediato Hiruma… eeee Mamori-chan por favor acepta salir conmigo-dijo suplicante el chico-

-eeeee no se qué decir Fubuki-kun-

-Hiruma no lo soporto mas y empujo a Fubuki haciendo que cayera al suelo-MALDITO RENACUAJO VETE AHORA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE LLENE DE PLOMO LA PUTA CABEZA-

Mamori no salía del asombro por lo que vio…

-eeee pero Hiruma acaso Mamori-chan es algo tuyo como para que te molestes?-dijo muy confundido Fubuki aun tirado en el piso-

-Te…te equivocas Fubuki-kun el y yo no somos na…-pero Mamori no termino su frase por que Hiruma la interrumpió-

-Jodido renacuajo escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez ¡No te acerques a _**mi **_maldita porrista! Ella no tiene tipo para cursilerías como una cita y esas cosas ahora ¡vete antes que te saque del equipo!

Y sin mas Fubuki se retiro ya que fue primera vez que vio la furia del demonio de Tokyo .

Mamori estaba en shock "_acaso oyó bien_? _Dijo __**mi **__maldita porrista?"_

_-_Oi Maldita porrista despabila-

-Hiruma-kun idiota que crees que haces? Como es eso de que soy TU maldita porrista? Que yo sepa yo no soy tuya y nunca lo sere!-dijo Mamori enfadada y algo confundida-Hasta podría jurar que te pusiste celoso!

-¿Yo celoso? No me agás reír tonta yo solo… _protejo lo que me pertenece _kekeke-

Mamori quedo mas sorprendida aun dio por echo que escucho mal o tal vez escucho bien?

Mientras Mamori pensaba esto no se dio cuenta que Hiruma la llevo contra la pared y la acorralo

-Escúchame tonta no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas es solo que no confió mucho en los nuevos estudiantes kekeke quien sabe quizás el quiera hacer lo mismo que intento hacer ayer el maldito canoso, aun que no me sorprende que alguien más tenga esas intensiones ya que con ese uniforme pareces ramera kekeke-Hiruma quería hacer enojar a Mamori lo cual consiguió, le encetaba verla enojada y pelear con ella-

-Si serás… eres un imbécil descerebrado!-

-Y tu una porrista sin cerebro!-

-Arrogante!-

-Puta!-

A medida que peleaban verbalmente se iban acercando

-Mandril!-

-Moustro come pastelillos!-

-inútil, horrible y además eres un…-

Pero Mamori no termino su insulto porque paso lo inevitable.

Ambos acortaron la distancia que los separaba y se besaron al principio fue un beso cálido que después se volvió en uno más intenso como si ambos estuvieran peleando pero ahora con sus bocas. Mamori estaba desfalleciendo en los brazos del demonio y este al darse cuenta la apego mas contra la pared y su cuerpo.

Fue un beso intenso… intenso como las peleas que tenían todos los días.

_** Continuara…**_


	4. Una pelea y un trato con el diablo

**Una pelea y un trato con el diablo**

_Pero Mamori no termino su insulto porque paso lo inevitable._

_Ambos acortaron la distancia que los separaba y se besaron al principio fue un beso cálido que después se volvió en uno más intenso como si ambos estuvieran peleando pero ahora con sus bocas. Mamori estaba desfalleciendo en los brazos del demonio y este al darse cuenta la apego más contra la pared y su cuerpo._

_Fue un beso intenso… intenso como las peleas que tenían todos los días_

_-¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿Porque me ha besado? Corrección ¡¿Por qué nos hemos besado? Aun que esta sensación es tan…-_Mientras Mamori pensaba todo esto no se dio cuenta que Hiruma deslizo su mano bajo su falda-mmm…Hi-Hiruma-…kun…mmm pa para p-p-por favor-Mamori estaba prácticamente desfalleciendo en los brazos del demonio.

Hiruma al escuchar a la chica cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba y se separo con brusquedad de ella.

-¿_Que mierda hice? Kekeke si no hubiera escuchado a la maldita porrista hablar estoy más que seguro que me la hubiera cojido aquí mismo-_Hiruma vio a la porrista muy, muy sonrojada y con la respiración acelerada, Hiruma se acerco al oído de la joven y le dijo-No malinterpretes las cosas jodida porrista solo fue un impulso por la rabia que tenia –y sin más que decir Hiruma se separo y se fue dejando a Mamori sonrojada y sorprendida.

.

.

.

.

Ya todas las porristas estaban reunidas, pero no estaban en el gimnasio ya que lo estaban ocupando así que tuvieron que irse cerca del campo de entrenamiento del equipo de futbol americano lo cual era bastante incomodo para Mamori después de lo sucedido con el capitán del equipo.

Mamori se dio cuenta que Fubuki estaba observándola, al parecer ese chico si que estaba enamorado. Pero las miradas de Fubuki no pasaron desapercibida por Hiruma.

-_Mierda que me pasa es la misma sensación que sentí cuando el maldito renacuajo la invito a salir-_Hiruma apunto su arma a los pies de Fubuki y comenzó a disparar-Jodido enclenque presta atención-

-_Hiruma-san da miedo pero es como si le molestara que Fubuki este observando a Mamori-neechan ¿no será qué?... no, no creo que sea lo que pienso_ –El pequeño Sena había notado que Fubuki miraba a su querida amiga lo cual no le agradaba ya que Mamori era prácticamente como su hermana, quería recriminarle a Fubuki que no la siguiera viendo a su querida amiga pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Hiruma se le adelanto.

_.-_¡Muy bien jodidos enanos! empezaremos asignándoles sus posiciones definitivas así que debo hacerles unas _pequeñas _pruebas-Los chicos se asustaron sabían a la perfección que las pruebas no serian tan pequeñas-

.

.

.

.

Por dentro Mamori estaba algo feliz ya que fue un lindo gesto de Hiruma el haber hecho que Fubuki la dejara de mirar ya que la mirada de aquel chico le incomodaba un poco, pero Mamori recordó que Hiruma no lo hace con intensiones de protegerla o estar celoso al parecer solo quiere molestarla o burlarse de ella o peor aún, que este utilizando todo esto de salvarla de ocasiones incomodas solo para convertirla en una de sus esclavos .

-Mamori… ¡despierta Mamori!-Rei al ver que su amiga no le respondía cuando le hablaba sospecho de inmediato que algo le había pasado a su amiga… pero después habría tiempo para averiguar qué fue lo que paso.-

_-_¡Ah! Si perdón Rei jejeje-Mamori vio que ya estaban la mayoría de las chicas-Bueno comenzare pasando la lista para ver si están todas-Mamori comenzó a ver sus notas y paso la lista-

-Yukki-

-Aquí!-

-Bien, Victoria-

-Aquí estoy-

-Kagura-

-Presente!-

-Annis-

-Aquí estoy!-Annis era una chica muy linda era pelirroja con ojos miel

-Susumi-pero nadie apareció-eh? Susumi! Mmm esa chica no a apare…-Pero Mamori fue interrumpida.-

-Ahhhh! Perdón, perdón por llegar tarde jejeje soy Susumi-una chica algo Pequeña para su edad (15 años) apareció. Susumi era una chica de cabello negro con tonos azulados y ojos verdes-eh? Aaaa tu eres Mamori Anezaki? Cierto?-

-jejeje si así es ¿porque lo preguntas?-Dijo Mamori muy intrigada

-Por que tu y Hiruma-niisan son "amigos" un gusto conocerte-Dijo muy risueña la chica.-

-¡¿Hiruma-niisan? Hiruma-kun y tú ¿son hermanos?-Dijo muy sorprendida Mamori

-no, no, le digo así de cariño es mi amigo de infancia somos tan amigos que le tome cariño como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.-

Mamori estaba sorprendida nunca imagino el lado "tierno" de Hiruma.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación entre las dos chicas comenzó una pequeña práctica para que vieran como eran las cosas. En el tiempo de descanso las chicas conversaron mucho y lograron conocerse mucho pero fueron interrumpidas por unas chicas… No eran más y nada menos que el trió de fans de Hiruma Sabana, Izumi y Lucy.

-Así que Mamori ¿otra vez nos dejaste fuera del equipo solo para alejarnos de Youichi en los partidos?-Lucy fue la que primeo hablo.-¿Acaso crees que Youichi se interesara en ti perra?-Sabana se acerco a Mamori e intento golpearla pero no lo logro ya que Susumi bloqueo su golpe doblándole el brazo.-

-Auch! Eso dolió enana, prepárate Mamori que te daremos una paliza a ti y a tu amiguita…

.

.

.

-Hiruma… esas tres de allá ¿no son "tus fans"? que hacen con Mamori y Susumi-Musashi le dijo de inmediato a su amigo por lo que acababa de ver-mejor vamos esto me huele a pelea-

-Mierda… esas tres de todas las chicas que ahí tenían que meterse con las que más me importan…-Hiruma cayó en cuenta que no solo se refería a su "hermanita" si no que también a Mamori-Quiero decir… tenían que meterse con la jodida porrista y con la enana tsk que fastidio tendré que ir ayudarlas… jodido viejo vamos, maldito gordo tu te quedas a cargo-

.

.

.

-Oye dejen a nuestras amigas tranquilas!-Vicky fue la que hablo

En ese momento Mamori y Sabana comenzaron a pelear y Rei, Vicky y Susumi se enfrentaron con las otras dos, Mientras las otras chicas fueron a buscar ayuda de algún profesor.

En ese momento aparecen Musashi y Hiruma y a lo lejos se divisaba a Fubuki que al ver que Mamori estaba en problemas quiso ir a ayudarla.

-¿Que mierda pasa aquí? Maldita desteñida suelta a la jodida porrista y tu suelta a las demás chicas y a la enana-En el momento que Hiruma dijo eso todas se detuvieron. Pero Sabana no quiso detenerse y golpeo a Mamori en toda la cara noqueándola.

-Hiruma se cabreo, no sabía porque pero enfureció tanto que agarro a Sabana por el cuello-¡Maldita desteñida que has hecho! Ni yo me atrevería a hacerle algo así-Hiruma llegaba a dar miedo.

-Hiruma cálmate por favor es una chica!-Musashi trata de calmar a su amigo

En ese momento Mamori despierta y ve a Hiruma que sujetaba del cuello a Sabana con sus ojos que irradiaban rabia… Mamori se asusto. Fubuki en ese momento aparece al lado de Mamori preguntándole si esta bien

-Si…Fubuki-kun estoy bien-

-que bien Mamori-chan-dijo aliviado. Hiruma al escuchar a Fubuki reacciono

-Soltó el agarre y dijo-Váyanse… ¡AHORA!-Y sin mas las chicas se fueron rápidamente-Oi enana y jodida porrista ¿están bien?-

-Si estamos bien Hiruma-niisan-Susumi respondió pero Mamori no ya que todavía estaba en shock por el comportamiento de Hiruma.

Esto no paso desapercibido por el demonio, estaba molesto por lo sucedido pero más aun porque ese maldito de Fubuki trataba de quedar bien con ella .

-Maldito enclenque vete al campo de entrenamiento ahora! , jodido viejo tu acompaña a las otras dos porristas y a la enana-Hiruma se acerco a Mamori y la tomo del brazo y la arrastro lejos del lugar donde nadie pudiera interrumpir-

.

.

.

-Hiruma-niisan… jajajaj yo sabía, sabía que le gustaba alguien y me alegra que sea Mamori-Susumi estaba feliz ya que su mejor amigo le atraía (ya que enamorado es una palabra muy fuerte para Hiruma) una chica tan tierna y cariñosa como Mamori.-

-¿Qué dices? Hiruma-san… no puede ser! De todas tenia que ser la dulce Mamori.-Fubuki estaba sorprendido ya que según el se enamoro de Mamori a primera vista-

-¿tu no debías ir a entrenar?-Musashi fue el que hablo

Fubuki se retiro dejando a Susumi, Musashi, Rei y Vicky solos.

-Sera mejor que vaya a buscar a las demás ¿me acompañas Vicky?-Pregunta Susumi a su amiga.

-Claro Susumi, Takekura-kun cuida a nuestra amiga por favor pero no te aproveches ¿sí?-El comentario de Vicky hizo sonrojar a los dos pero Musashi lo disimulaba.-

.

.

.

Cuando Mamori y Hiruma ya estaban bastante lejos de la vista de todos el primero en hablar fue el demonio.

-kekeke nunca supe esa faceta tuya de "chica problemática" maldita porrista-

-…-Mamori aun estaba asustada tenía miedo… miedo de Hiruma y esto al demonio le molesto.-

-Oye no te are nada cálmate-Pero aun no tenia respuesta.-Tsk! no me ignores.-Aun nada-¡JODIDA PORRISTA NO TE ARE NADA SI ME COMPORTE HACI FUE POR PROTEJERTE!.-Por estas palabras tanto Hiruma como Mamori estaban impresionados.-cof…cof, Claro pero por lo que te dije ayer después de lo del accidente del canoso…SOLO POR ESO ¿ME OYES?.-

-Mamori se abrazo al chico y le dijo-Hiruma-kun idiota por qué? ¿Por qué hay chicas que me odian por tu culpa?-Mamori era una chica fuerte y trataba no llorar-

-_Tsk aun que me duela admitirlo tiene razón… por mi es que la molestan tanto-_Pero a Hiruma se le paso una idea por la cabeza.- Jodiada porrista te tengo un trato… yo aparte de protegerte de pervertido te ayudare a salir de momentos como el que acaba de pasar pero… no puedo hacer tanto sin tener ninguna recompensa ¿no?-

A Mamori no le gustaba donde iba esa conversación…

-Hiruma acorrala a Mamori en un árbol cercano y le dice al oído.-A cambio de mis servicios tu debes ser… _Mi esclava personal.-_Hiruma noto un gran sonrojo en la chica.-Se que pensaras que porque te pido esto si ya tengo muchos esclavos, esto es simple porque TU eres la única a la que no he podido convertir en uno de mis esclavos kekeke ¿y? ¿qué dices? Hacemos un trato?-

Mamori estaba confundida pero la gran duda que tenia era si aceptaba o no el trato.-

-Yo…-Mamori estaba nerviosa es decir quien no lo estaría prácticamente estaba haciendo un trato con el demonio-Yo…n-n…eeee…-Pero ya estaba decidida que su respuesta seria…

-Yo…

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Extraños sentimientos

**Extraños sentimientos**

_Mamori estaba confundida pero la gran duda que tenia era si aceptaba o no el trato.-_

_-Yo…-Mamori estaba nerviosa es decir quien no lo estaría prácticamente estaba haciendo un trato con el demonio-Yo…n-n…eeee…-Pero ya estaba decidida que su respuesta seria…_

_-Yo…_

_-…_Espera un minuto que te hace pensar que necesito de tu ayuda?-dijo Mamori algo enojada-

-Vamos maldita porrista sabes a la perfección que ese día que el canoso te ataco si no hubiera llegado el te hubiera violado-

-PERO YO NO NECESITO TU AYUDA HACI QUE ADIOS!-y sin mas que decir Mamori se fue dejando al demonio solo-

-kekekeke… se que al final pedirás mi ayuda…-Después de decir eso Hiruma también se retiro hacia el campo de futbol

.

.

.

Después de el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol americano y el equipo de porristas todo el día siguió normal hasta que llego la hora de irse a casa…

-Oye Rei ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –

-Claro Mamori ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-Dijo muy risueña Rei a su amiga

-¿Por qué estuviste toda la ultima hora mirando a Musashi-kun?-Con este comentario de parte de Mamori logro que su amiga se sonrojara mucho

-jejeje Mamori que preguntas son esas-Rei estaba muy nerviosa-¡Oh! Pero mira que tarde es debo… debo… ir a alimentar a mi perro ¡si! Jejeje adiós Mamori nos vemos mañana-Rei se fue prácticamente corriendo

-Jajaja hay amiga te conozco bien creo que te estas enamorando además… Tu no tienes perro-Mamori comenzó a ordenar todas su cosas para irse a su casa.

Cuando Mamori ya estaba saliendo del instituto pero fue detenida por que alguien la jalo del brazo y le vendo los ojos.

Cuando le quitaron la venda de los ojos Mamori vio que se encontraba en el instituto aun pero en un lugar alejado y estaba recostada en el pasto.

-Vaya vaya ahora si no te salvas maldita la vez pasada me detuvo ese mal nacido pero ahora no me podrá detener-Era Hidan quien tenía a Mamori en el pasto acorralada entre su cuerpo

-Idiota suéltame ¡DEJAME IR AHORA!-Mamori se estaba asustando y mas aun cuando vio que Hidan saco un cuchillo y en ese momento a Mamori le cayeron las lagrimas-por favor no me hagas nada…-

Hidan hiso caso o miso y con el cuchillo comenzó a destrozarle la blusa a Mamori .

Mamori estaba muy asustada mas aun cuando Hidan comenzó a besarle el pecho.

-_no… no quiero…me va a violar no quiero necesito que me ayuden-_En ese momento Mamori recordó a Hiruma.-Hi…Hiru…Hiruma-kun.-

Hiruma estaba pasando por allí en ese momento ya que se quedo viendo algunas cosas en el club y escucho los sollozos de una joven pero lo que le sorprendió es que esa joven era Mamori y lo que lo impresiono mas fue el escuchar a la chica decir su nombre mientras ese mal nacido le besaba el pecho…Hiruma no aguanto mas y salió corriendo en ayuda de la joven.

Hiruma le propino una patada a Hidan haciendo que se separada de la joven y comenzó a golpearlo con mas fuerza en la cara…

-Detente por favor detente te juro no me volveré a acercar a ella pero detente por favor –Suplicaba Hidan.-

-Mamori quien estaba shokeada y aliviada de que Hiruma hubiera ido a rescatarla pudo pronunciar…-Hiruma-kun por favor detente… creo que ya aprendió su lección.-Pero Hiruma no se detuvo así que Mamori abrazo al chico demonio por la espalda.-Por favor detente… lo vas a matar.-Y comenzó a llorar.

Hiruma al escuchar a la porrista llorar y al sentir su abrazo se detuvo

-Sera mejor que te largues maldito canoso-Hidan se fue corriendo y Hiruma vio a Mamori con toda la blusa destrozada así que se saco su chaqueta y se la puso a Mamori.

-Hiruma-kun…gracias de verdad gracias-Mamori abrazo a Hiruma muy fuerte ya que estaba muy asustada.-si no hubieras llegado el…-

-tsk vez maldita porrista necesitas mi ayuda.-Hiruma ayudo a Mamori a levantarse.-Vamos te llevare a mi casa –y se la llevo del brazo.

Mamori no se quejo en todo el camino ya que todavía no salía del shock de lo sucedido.

Al llegar a la casa de Hiruma el chico comenzó a prepararle un te a la chica para que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Y? aceptaras mi ayuda maldita porrista.-Hiruma quería convencer a Mamori de que aceptara el trato que le ofreció ya que saldrían beneficiados ambos aun que quizás el chico demonio seria el que ganaría mas…

-Eh..eh… yo si acepto Hiruma-kun pero por favor no ayúdame, de verdad no quiero que ese idiota se vuelva a acercar a mi.-Mamori dejo la taza en la mesa y volvió a abrazar a Hiruma.

El chico se sorprendió por este acto pero no alejo a la chica de el de echo sonrió

-kekeke pero ahora el trato es diferente-la chica se separo de Hiruma y lo miro confundida.-no serás mi esclava mejor serás… _mi juguete.-_esto lo dijo cerca del oído de Mamori lo cual la hiso estremecer.

-a…a que t-te refieres con eso?-cuando Mamori dijo esto vio como el demonio de Deimon se acercaba a ella y la beso.

Fue un beso muy tierno es como si Hiruma le estuviera diciendo atreves de el beso que el la iba a proteger que no dejaría que alguien tocara lo que es _suyo._

Esta vez Mamori no lo alejo si no que lo tomo del cuello acercándolo mas a ella.

-Hiruma…kun gracias-susurro la chica entre besos-

-kekeke no mal interpretes las cosas jodida porrista-Hiruma se separo de ella-vamos te ire a dejar a tu casa.-

-espera Hiruma-kun etto como…como quieres que vaya por la calle con mi blusa asi-Mamori se había olvidado de que su blusa estaba rota y se sonrojo al darse cuenta que Hiruma la miraba mucho por lo cual puso sus brazos tratando de tapar su pecho-no me mires de esa forma.

-recuerda que eres mi juguete y si quiero lo hago-Hiruma fue a su habitación y luego volvió con una camiseta de el-toma ponte esto, ahora vamos-

Hiruma y Mamori se fueron callados todo el trayecto a la casa de la chica, cuando al fin llegaron Mamori hablo.

-Muchas gracias Hiruma-kun de verdad te lo agradezco mucho-

-si si como digas maldita porrista, recuerda que ahora eres mi juguete-El chico sonrío como solo el sabia hacerlo.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos y se fueron acercando hasta que se volvieron a besar.

-Ya cuando se separaron Mamori hablo-Adiós…nos vemos mañana-y la chica entro a su casa dejando a un chico sonriente y lamiéndose los labios.

-kekeke tenerla como mi juguete será muy divertido-y el chico se fue.

.

.

.

Mamori apenas entro a su casa entro de inmediato a su habitación.

-no puede ser Hiruma y yo nos volvimos a besar ¡y mas de una vez!-La chica se dejo caer en la cama-me estoy ¿enamorando? ¡no! Es imposible solo debo estar impresionada de que Hiruma me aya salvado si debe ser eso-Mamori se llevo la manos a sus labios-pero… me encanto besar a Hiruma-kun aun que solo fueron unos besos simples ¿creo que el trato de intensificar el beso? Eee… ¡Mamori tonta en que cosas piensas! Me pregunto que tiene pensado hacer Hiruma con eso de que yo sea su "juguete" bueno viniendo de el no debe ser algo bueno por lo menos para mi.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Mamori iba saliendo de su casa con el objetivo de llegar temprano a clases pero se encontró con una sorpresa.

-Ya era hora que salieras maldita porrista-era nada más y nada menos que el chico demonio

-Hiruma-kun? Que haces aquí-la chica estaba impresionada de que el la estuviera esperando.

-kekeke eres mi juguete y debo cuidar lo que es mío, ahora vamos-y se fueron juntos al instituto.-

-Hiruma-kun ¿hasta cuando durada esto de que yo sea tu "juguete"?-Mamori quiso entablar una conversación.-

-solo por dos meses, creo que con dos meses cuidándote de los pervertidos será suficiente.-

Después de eso no hablaron más. Al llegar al instituto todos los estudiantes los miraban asombrados y decían cosas como "_no puede ser el angel y el demonio ¿llegaron juntos? Debe ser una broma" o "que hace nuestro Hiruma-sama con esa!" _y por parte de los chicos (Específicamente Monta y Fubuki) "_nooo Mamori-chan porque!?"_

-YA-HAAA que mierda miran malditos críos?-a Hiruma no le gustaba el ser observado de esa manera-vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo-y todos volvieron en lo que estaban.-

-_desde cuando Hiruma-kun es tan atractivo? Bueno siempre lo a sido pero por que lo encuentro mucho mas ahora… mierda! Mamori en que cosas piensas-_la chica con estos pensamientos se sonrojo y esto no paso desapercibido por el demonio.

-kekeke que te pasa jodida porrista?-

-eh? N-no es na-nada jejeje creo que ire a ver a las chicas que están por allá jejeje nos vemos Hiruma-kun.

-Espera! Primero que nada después de clases me vas a buscar al campo de entrenamiento y segundo ¿Qué modales son esos _maldito juguete_? Dame un jodido beso de despedida kekeke.-

-Eh!? P-p-pero eeee-etto es que aaaa…-Mamori se puso muy nerviosa y de todos colores.-

-je! Deberías verte en un espejo, tranquila nunca dije donde debía ser el beso fácilmente puede ser en la mejilla o como todo buen juguete a su amo en la mano kekeke-Hiruma buscaba hacer enojar a la chica lo cual no pudo conseguir por primera vez.-

-_haci que a Hiruma –kun le gusta ponerme nerviosa eh? Ya vera…-_en ese momento Mamori se acerca al demonio y pone sus manos en las mejillas de este y dice.-Bueno adiós "mi amo" (sarcásticamente) –y Mamori besa a Hiruma en los labios y se va.-_oh por dios por que hice eso me estaré de verdad enamorando? Porque de todos de él…-_

_-kekeke maldita porrista tu sí que sabes cómo desafiarme ya verás cómo será mi venganza.-_Hiruma se percato de la mirada de los presentes y se cabreo-QUE MIERDA MIRAN!-y todos devolvieron su atención en lo que estaban-_que mierda me pasa ese jodido beso me… me gusto, arg! Debería dejar de pensar en tonterías mejor me voy donde el gordo y el viejo.-_

Pero lo que Hiruma y Mamori no sabían era que alguien los observo desde lo ocurrido ayer y cuando llegaron…

-Esa perra de Mamori me las pagara por meterse con MI Youichi-kun…

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Problemas

**Problemas**

Mamori fue a su salón de clases y se encontró con sus amigas Rei, Kagura, Vicky y Yukki (las demás iban en otros salones o eran de un año menor en el caso de Susumi y Suzuna)

-Buenos días chicas!-Dijo alegremente Mamori

-Buenos días Mamori-Respondieron todas, Rei se le acerco a Mamori con una mirada picara-oye… Mamori ayer te vi e ibas caminando con Hiruma-kun quien te tenia afirmada del brazo jejeje picarona! Eres una maldita suertuda.-

-eh!? No, no es nada de lo que pien…-

-Mamori-chan tu y Hiruma son novios!?-Yukki interrumpió a Mamori-que suerte tienes Hiruma-kun podrá ser un demonio pero es uno muy sexy!-

-Kyaaa tienes toda la razón es muy lindo-esta vez Kagura fue la que hablo.

En ese momento Hiruma iba entrando pero las chicas no lo notaron…

-Además ese cuerpo de deportista que tiene…-Kagura al parecer era la mas encantada con el chico demonio (kagurami maldita pervertida xDDD)

-basta Kagura! No hables así de Hiruma-kun que no… no me gusta que hablen de esa forma de el…-Al parecer Mamori se estaba poniendo celosa y sus amigas y Hiruma lo notaron.

-No te sulfures _mi querido juguete _no debes ponerte celosa-Hiruma dijo esto agarrando levemente la cintura de la chica y acercándose a su cara.-

-Hi-Hiruma-kun! No hagas eso-Mamori se puso roja y se intento separa del chico.

-kekeke nerviosa?-y beso su mejilla- _**esto es mi venganza por el beso que me diste en público-**_Hiruma le susurro a la chica.

Mamori se separo del chico ya que llego el profesor.

Ya al terminar la primera clase en el receso las amigas de Mamori la bombardearon en preguntas.

-Mamo-nee es verdad que tu y You-nii tienen una relación?!-Suzuna fue la primera en preguntar.-

-Tú y Hiruma-niisan hacen buena pareja! Ahora te tendré que llamar onee-chan! Siiii!-Ahora Susumi fue la que hablo.

-No puedo creer que estes con ese sexy demonio ejeje- Yukki y Annis hablaron a coro.-

-Esperen chicas yo no tengo ninguna relación con ese idiota!-

-Entonces Mamori? Porque están tan… ¿íntimos?-Rei conocía a su amiga sabia que de verdad le gustaba el chico demonio pero le costaba aceptar sus sentimientos, pero esta vez le creía a su amiga cuando le decía que no tenia nada con Hiruma, algo le había pasado a Mamori… pero ¿Qué?-paso algo ayer?

-emmm… ufff chicas no puedo mentirles asi que les contare.-

.

.

.

Musashi, Kurita , Hiruma y Sena (quien se hiso muy buen amigo de estos 3) estaban sentados en unas bancas hablando se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de las chicas por petición de Hiruma ya que debía vigilar que "el jodido canoso" no hiciera de las suyas de nuevo .

-Hiruma-san tu y Mamori-neechan… ¿son novios?-El pequeño Sena también tenia esa duda.

-De que jodidos hablas enano? Claro que no solo tengo un "trato" con ella kekeke-

-Oi Hiruma pero a ti te gusta ¿cierto?-Musashi también sabia a la perfección los sentimientos de su amigo hacia la porrista.

-Que mierda hablas? Como me va a gustar esa tonta mas encima fea no es mi tipo…-

-jejeje Hiruma se que no te cae bien pero Mamori no es fea eso lo sabemos todos-

-tsk cállate maldito gordo…-

.

.

.

-Mamori… te guste o no debes estar muy agradecida con Hiruma-kun-Dijo Rei a su amiga después de escuchar el relato de lo que le paso a su amiga ayer.

-Rei-chan tiene razón Mamori-chan-Susumi quedo preocupada por lo que le sucedió a Mamori pero se sintió feliz que su amigo la haya ayudado.

Todas quedaron preocupadas pero después de unos minutos Suzuna decidió preguntar con una cara picara…

-Mamo-nee y… ¿Qué paso cuando You-nii te llevo a su departamento?-La chica al decir esto levanto su "antenita".

-Mamori se sonrojo mucho.-n..na…nada jejejejejeje por que no hablamos de otra cosa mejor?-

-Mamori-chan cuéntanos que paso?-Vicky estaba ansiosa por saber-

-bu…bueno me dijo que… desde ahora seria su juguete y…y n-nos besamos…-Pareciera que La cabeza de Mamori explotaría en cualquier momento de lo roja que estaba.

-KYAAAA! NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE AYAN BESADO!-gritaron todas las chicas al uniso

-Chicas bajen la voz no ven que los chicos están cerca-decia Mamori muy avergonzada.

Hiruma logro escuchar ese grito de las amigas de Mamori y comenzó a reírse. La chica se percato de esto y se enojo y se enfureció mas aun cuando vio que Hiruma y los demás chicos se alejaban del lugar pero su enojo fue interrumpido cuando alguien la empujo…

-NO TE LO VOLVERE A REPETIR PERRA! ALEJATE DE HIRUMA-KUN EL ES MIO!-Era nada mas y nada menos que sabana quien empujo a Mamori y luego la tomo del cabello.

-DEJA A MAMORI-CHAN EN PAZ MALDITA!-Susumi trato de defender a Mamori nuevamente pero Lucy apareció empujándola.

-Susumi-chan! Mamori-chan!-Gritaron todas las chicas

Annis y Yukki intentaron ayudar a Susumi pero aparecieron otras 3 chicas para enfrentarse a las chicas porristas.

-Mierda! Que alguien nos ayude! Rei ve a buscar a alguien por favor que aquí la que saldrá más herida será Mamori-chan.-Dijo Yukki preocupada.

Rei no perdió tiempo y fue tras la única persona de quien tenia confianza…

**Flash Back**

_Rei vio como Mamori fue arrastrada por Hiruma lejos de ella y Takekura-kun…_

_-Jejeje Takekura-kun parece que tu amigo está preocupado por Mamori-chan.-Rei quiso entablar una conversación con ese chico, ese chico que le parecía muy atractivo._

_-Si y al parecer a Mamori-chan no le molesta en lo absoluto jaja ¿Tu también lo notaste?-_

_-El… ¿Qué?-Rei pregunto dudando a lo que se refería el chico_

_-Que a Hiruma le gusta Mamori-chan y viceversa-_

_-aaaa pues claro que lo note, pero solo por parte de Mamori porque es mi amiga, pero ella no lo admite sigue diciendo que lo odia cuando no es así-Dijo Rei_

_-Lo mismo con Hiruma… Tsk ese idiota no sabe mucho sobre amor o de las mujeres jajajaj.-_

_-y tu si Takekura-kun? Jajajaj-Rei se sentía a gusto hablando con el chico_

_-pues claro se cómo tratar a las chicas como es debido-Dijo Musashi dándole una mirada que la hiso sonrojar-Te tengo una propuesta, que tal si hacemos que esos dos se den cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro._

_-Si! Es una buena idea! hay que hacerlo Takekura-kun…-_

_-Si, a si puedes decirme Musashi.-_

_-eh? A si jejeje ok __**Musashi.**__-Rei le sonrió al chico y este devolvió el gesto_

_-Bueno creo que volveré al entrenamiento.-Musashi antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica y le dijo-Eres una chica muy simpática me caíste bien, cualquier cosa que necesites o si tienes algún problema no dudes en decirme, Bueno adiós…_

_Y el chico se fue dejando a Rei muy sonrojada y feliz…_

**Fin de Flashback **

Rei iba corriendo en busca de Musashi sabía que el las ayudaría aparte de que estaba con el causante de todo… Hiruma Youichi.

Si, el era el causante de que muchas chicas se burlaran o acosaran a Mamori.

-Rei encontró a Musashi quien estaba acompañado de Sena, Kurita Y Hiruma-Musashi!-estaba con la respiración acelerada debido a que corrió.

-Rei? Que sucede?-Pregunto el chico muy preocupado…

La chica se acerco y le dijo

-Es Mamori! Unas chicas le fueron a dar _una paliza! _Por favor deben ayudarla-La chica estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Hiruma apenas escucho esto salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo…

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Despues de los problemas

**Despues de los problemas…**

_-Rei? Que sucede?-Pregunto el chico muy preocupado…_

_La chica se acerco y le dijo_

_-Es Mamori! Unas chicas le fueron a dar una paliza! Por favor deben ayudarla-La chica estaba al borde de las lagrimas._

_Hiruma apenas escucho esto salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo…_

Cuando Hiruma llego al lugar donde estaba sucediendo todo puso una cara de sorpresa al igual que sus amigos y Rei quienes estaban atrás del, encontraron a las dos chicas, Sabana y Mamori tiradas en el suelo ambas con rasguños. Pero la mas herida era Sabana ya que Mamori supo defenderse, Sabana estaba inconsciente en el suelo y la nariz le sangraba y Mamori tenia el labio roto.

Por parte de Susumi y las demás, las cómplices de Sabana tenían varios rasguños y moretones.

-Chicas retirémonos y llevémonos a Sabana-Dijo Lucy a sus amigas.

-No tan rápido, ustedes nos acompañaran a la dirección-Dijo Musashi-Chicas será mejor que todas vayan para que digan lo que sucedió con excepción de Mamori que será mejor que se quede aquí un poco.-Musashi quería dejar al chico demonio solo con "su juguete" el vio preocupación en los ojos de su amigo.-Oigan chico ustedes también vengan, no se preocupen por Mamori ella se quedara con Hiruma.

Y todos se fueron rumbo a la dirección dejando solos a los chicos.

-Hiruma-kun… ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-Mamori se levanto y miro con rabia al demonio-¡Todas las chicas de la escuela me molestan o me acosan porque tu estas cerca mío! Te odio ¡TE ODIO!-la joven se tapo la cara y comenzó a llorar.

Hiruma no salió del shock… acaso las palabras de la maldita porrista ¿le dolieron? No imposible…

-Ni modo creo que terminare protegiéndote de toda la escuela kekeke-En ese momento Hiruma puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la atrajo a su pecho para que desahogara, hubo un silencio por algunos minutos, pero no era un silencio incomodo.

-Hiruma-kun perdón-Hiruma separo un poco a la chica de el y la miro extrañado-perdón por gritarte echándote la culpa de todo.

-tsk no te disculpes después de todo creo que es verdad que yo tengo la culpa-Hiruma se separo de Mamori y se sentó el césped y la chica lo siguió.

Hiruma miro fijamente a Mamori y esta se sonrojo, ambos comenzaron a acercarse y se besaron.

-_Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a besar a Hiruma-kun, bueno lo admito se volvió como una adicción el probar sus labios-_Pensó la chica mientras abrazaba a Hiruma sin romper el beso.

-_Jodida porrista, me volví adicto a tus besos kekeke pero no creo solo conformarme con besos…-_Hiruma pensó esto mientras correspondía el abrazo de Mamori quedando muy pero muy juntos.

-Hi-Hiruma-kun…-Susurro la chica en medio del beso.

-Hiruma paró el beso suavemente y comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica-maldito juguete… vete acostumbrando a estos "juegos"-y volvió a besarla en los labios.

Mamori estaba muy sonrojada y mas aun cuando noto un bulto en el pantalón del chico, Hiruma se dio cuenta de esto y tomo la mano de Mamori y la puso en su entre pierna y le susurro al oído-Este es el efecto que causas en mi maldito juguete kekeke-

-Mamori aparto la mano de _ese _lugar y muy pero muy sonrojada dijo-Hiruma-kun baka!-

Después de esto el chico se separo de Mamori para calmarse un poco.

-Maldita porrista vamos a la dirección a solucionar todo esto-

-hai!-Mamori le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hiruma y le dijo-Gracias por preocuparte.

-pff yo no me preocupo de verdad, solo recuerda nuestro trato, ahora vamos-y se fueron rumbo a la dirección.

.

.

.

-Entonces, señorita Anezaki ahora que esta usted aquí seria tan amable de decirme que fue lo que paso?-El director quería saber la versión de Mamori ya que como sabana llego inconsciente a su oficina era como prueba suficiente de que fue ella la que inicio todo (aun que no fue así)

-etto… señor director no es lo que usted piensa…-Mamori estaba nerviosa ya que solo habían pruebas en su contra.

-Claro que no es lo que el piensa ¿verdad jodido viejo?-Hiruma saco su cuaderno demoniaco y lo miro con una sonrisa del mismísimo diablo.

-Eh!? N-n-no claro que no! Jejeje, Señorita Anezaki puede volver tranquila a su clase y usted también señor Hiruma-El director se puso muy nervioso de lo que pudiera suceder si le daba un castigo a la "enemiga" de Hiruma **(N/A: claroooo enemigos, pelean con puros besos xD)**

Cuando los chicos estaban a punto de entrar al salón de clases Hiruma tomo el brazo de Mamori para susurrarle al oído.-_Recuerda ir a buscarme al campo de entrenamiento al final de clases para que te vaya a dejar a tu casa.-_Luego la solto y entraron al salón.

.

.

.

El equipo de futbol americano estaba terminando de entrenar ya que curiosamente Hiruma quería terminar antes el entrenamiento.

-Oye Sesshomaru… ¿Por qué Hiruma y Mamori-chan hoy estuvieron actuando extraño? No será que…-Fubuki puso cara de horror al imaginar que ellos dos podrían ser novios-nooo Mamori-chan noooo!.

-Cállate Fubuki y si es así debes admitir que al parecer a la Señorita Mamori le agrada la compañía de Hiruma.-En ese momento Sesshomaru iba a seguir entrenando, pero desvió la vista hacia donde el entrenamiento de las porristas, pero miro a una persona en especial… una quien le llamo la atención desde que la vio.

Kagura, si recordaba bien ese era el nombre por el que sus amigas la llamaban.

El chico no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba, le gustaba ver a esa chica en su práctica de porristas, pero ¿Por qué?..

-Se escucho una metralleta que interrumpió los pensamientos del chico-YA-HA! Malditos el entrenamiento termino pueden irse!-Todos partieron a cambiarse, pero Hiruma se quedo allí ya que pudo ver como Mamori se acercaba al campo de entrenamiento.

Fubuki al ver que Mamori se acercaba también se quedo y fue corriendo donde ella lo cual le molesto a Hiruma.

-Mamori-chan! Hola!-Dijo muy sonriente el chico.

-Hola Fubuki-kun ¿Cómo estas?-Mamori le respondió muy amablemente

-Bien jejeje me estoy adaptando al equipo-El chico estaba nervioso por hablar con Mamori-etto… Mamori-chan quería saber si a ti te gustaría… ¿salir conmigo algún dia de estos?.-

-Eh? Bueno yo…-Pero Mamori no alcanzo a responder por que Hiruma lanzo una lluvia de balas a los pies de Fubuki.

-Jodido enclenque ya vete a cambiar! Y tu jodida porista ven conmigo-Hiruma tomo a Mamori del brazo y la arrastro con el dejando a un Fubuki sorprendido y celoso.

.

.

.

Ya lejos del campo de entrenamiento (y de Fubuki) Hiruma solo a Mamori. Estaban en su respectivo salón de clases donde no había nadie aparte de ellos.

-Hiruma-kun! Podrías ser más delicado?, y porque me trajiste como si nada debía responderle a Fubuki –Dijo la chica reprochando lo que el chico demonio hiso

-Escúchame _maldito ángel_! Eres _mía_! Por lo tanto te prohíbo que salgas con alguien más! Me entiendes?-Dijo Hiruma muy alterado.

Mamori se sorprendió por que le dijo maldito _**Ángel.-**_Pe-pero…-Mamori no quiso decir mas ya que Hiruma la veía con cara asesina _**.-**_

Hiruma comenzó a sacarse la camiseta del equipo quedando con el torso descubierto a lo que Mamori se sonrojo demasiado.

-HIRUMA-KUN! QUE HACES?!-Mamori estaba mas roja que la polera del chico.

-No es obvio? Me estoy cambiando de ropa, no pienso volver donde esta ese maldito crio de Fubuki… _y no pienso dejarte sola-_lo ultimo que dijo el chico No pudo ser escuchado por Mamori ya que hablo muy bajo.

-Pe-p-pero yo e-e-estoy aquí p-p-por si no lo notas-Pareciera como si Mamori iba a explotar de la vergüenza.

Para ese momento Hiruma ya se había cambiado el pantalón pero seguía con el torso descubierto. Al ver que Mamori sentía mucha vergüenza se acerco a ella y la acorralo contra una de las mesas mas cercanas.

-¿Qué sucede _mi querido juguete_? ¿Nerviosa? Bueno… creo que es hora de que juegue con mi juguetito favorito… kekeke-Hiruma beso a Mamori y esta le correspondió.

-_¡Rayos Mamori! No te dejes, no deb… pero me encanta ser besada por Hiruma-kun… ¿¡Pero qué rayos digo!? Sepárate, sepárate ahora!-_pero Mamori no reaccionaba-eh? Hi-Hi-Hiruma-kun… q-que haces?-

En ese momento Hiruma tomo a Mamori de los muslos y la subió a la mesa y comenzó a meter su mano bajo su blusa…

-Kekeke deja de preocuparte solo… déjate llevar.-

Pero en ese momento alguien entro al salón…

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
